In a wireless communication system, it is often necessary to measure the state of the wireless channel between two communication devices to improve some aspect of the communication between the devices. If the wireless channel is time varying, then the measured channel state information (CSI) will only be valid temporarily. Use of the CSI after this temporary period can lead to a significant reduction in communication performance in the wireless channel. However, there are many wireless applications that do not allow measured channel state information to be immediately applied.